What Ever Happened To Normal
by LollipopDreams
Summary: 16 year old Oasis Parks has been far from normal ever since her mother died. She was left alone to care for her siblings, while her father went off to the Capitol and became a Gamemaker. Then suddenly, her world comes crashing down again.
1. Prolouge

_ This is my first fanfic, and I'm super excited about posting! I really hope you like this story! Thank you so much for reading this, and while this prolouge is short, you'll find some of the other chapters are INCREDIBLY long! Again, thanks for reading this, and PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE review!_

_3 LollipopDreams_

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/This is Bob the line, and he LOVES to eat pie!/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

**PROLOUGE**

I stare at myself in the mirror; hanging on the wall big and grand. The perfect, silky golden, the flawless, sun kissed skin, luscious lips and beautiful blue eyes the color of the purest ocean with flecks of green and white. The slender, yet muscular build, the Career look and the over-all sexy look. That's what would be called "beauty' in our district. But is this is the normal beauty, whatever happened to normal?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Hehehaha- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_I hope you thought that was good! I know it was short, and by the way, the main girl's name, the one who was thinking up there, was named Oasis Parks. You'll learn more about her later! Thanks, please review!_

_3 LollipopDreams_


	2. Chapter 1: Bed Heads and Skinny Jeans

It's the day of the Reapings today, and I am filled with an immense hatred, even while I'm a Career. The Capitol does not deserve my devotion, no matter what their air-filled heads think. Even my father, with his pink-tipped hair and painted nails. He was born a Capitolian and will always be one. In fact, he's going to be a Gamemaker this year, the year of the 150th Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell. When he broke the news to my siblings and I, I screamed my head off, said some things that are "inappropriate" for seven year old ears, and ran to my room, slammed the door and sobbed for hour apon hour. The Capitol is evil, full of hate and blood thirst, killing 24 innocent kids a year, and my own father -if I should even call him that- will now be a part of it. That's what really broke me. If Mom was still with us, everything would be normal. But she died at a fancy party and my dad just stood there, watching his wife being murdered, destroying our family in ways impossible to fix. And since she died, I have pushed myself to be stronger, faster, smarter, better. I have built a shell over my real self,protecting myself from being hurt more. Practically no one can crack it. The rare few people who can are my siblings, Meren, Owen and Angel, and my best friend Bellance, or rather, Bell. They are the only ones I have put my trust in. Thinking of them makes me think of breakfast for a totally random reason. But before that, I have to get dressed for the stupid Reapings. So I walk over to my enormous closet, one of things you get when you're the daughter of someone from the Capitol. I open the door and look around for something that will make the boys stare, though I already have a reputation for that. That's my shell, the sexy, popular Career girl. I don't enjoy it, but with my looks and my need for a new personality and style, well, it's just how it is. Bell even sees streaks of it sometimes, but my siblings haven't. Though Owen and Meren have heard of my reputation, going to the same school and all. No, not, nuh uh, not that one, definitely not that dress, oh god no, maybe, no, almost, uh, yes, yes that one! It's definitely the one. It's a strapless, aqua-colored, mini-skirt dress. The upper part is sparkled with sparkly silver chunks, and the skirt part is frilly, a thinner material than the top. It really matches my popular girl side. This dress is perfect. Now, time to accessorize. I pick diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, silver heels, and a curling iron.

After curling my silky golden hair, I walk down the long staircase elegantly and poised. My brothers are watching some Capitol news on TV, and I'm uninterested until I hear the voice of President Linola. That's when I rush over and sit beside them. Yes, I can 'rush' in high heels. They smile at me and look back at the screen. They look casual, with black skinny jeans and tight, white t-shirts that show off their muscles from years of training. I wish I could dress like that for the Reapings, but I have a repuatation to hold! I wait for what I'm sitting there for, the Quell Card reading. That's when the President will tell Panem what the Quarter Quell twist will be. The Hunger Games is already cruel enough, but it being the Capitol, they just have to make it worse. Finally, a small petite girl in a dress with a red satin bow walks up, carrying a small, fancy box on a pillow. President Linola picks a single card out of the box and the little girl walks away. " To remind you all that we could have doubled the deaths of the rebels in the Dark Days, we will double the amount of tributes from each District, bringing it to a total of four tributes, two boys, two girls! That is the Quarter Quell twist! Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She finishes. Then there's cheering and applause, the Panem seal shows, and then Owen turns the TV off. We stare at each other, a worried expression shown in our eyes and our jaws dropped, for now, our chances to be picked as tributes have been doubled. And at that moment, bed-headed Angel walks down the stairs, asking in a yawn, "What's for breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 2: Bell

_** Hola amigas and amigos! Thank you so much to my first reviewers, Arcticmist and Momolovveslife6th-7th! I hope you both like this chapter, and the smae thing said to all the people that are out there reading this! I really hope more people start reading this! Thanks again ;)**_

_**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**_

__"Okay, Owen, Meren... ready?" I get to reluctant yeses, "Angel, we'll be backs soon, 'kay?" She nods her little heads, her golden curls bouncing. She blows me a kiss, and I blow one back to her. Then, I fling the door open, and the warm air welcomes me as I step out into the sunny morning. Putting on a flirty smile, I start strutting, Owen and Meren already have joined their group of friends. All the boys are practically drooling when they see me, but I'm used to it. I see Bell among a large crown of teenagers, and hurry towards her. She's doing exactly what I'm doing, smiling, blowing kisses. She is almost skilled as me, and I'm the master. My heels clack on the stone roads of District 1 as I walk. Bell is moving fast, but I move faster, and I finally catch up to her. She doesn't notice me as I walk beside her, but then I notice why. She's staring at soem guy, a hot one. The dude turns the corner, and she finally sees me. She flinches, "How long have you been here?" she asks suspiciously. "Long enough to see you looking at that guy!" She blushes, yet her eyes gleam with something. Maybe happiness, maybe fright, I can't quite decide. I look at her wholey and completely, and I have to say, she does look good. Her dress is totally cool, it's a good choice. It's sleeveless and mini-skirt short, and it's mostly white. The top, though, has an intricate design in gold. The skirt is a feathery look, it's a really awesome dress. "Did you hear the Quarter Quell twist?" I say timidly. "No dur, everyone inn Panem did!" she says with a chuckle. And that's when it hits me. Double the tributes, double the girls... both Bell and I could be picked! I freeze for a second as my heart stops. No, it can't happen, it won't happen. I blink away my thoughts of pain and remorse as we reach Town Square. And we start smiling, winking and waving at the boys. In my head, I'm laughing. Doing this is so stupid! Then, Mayor Little steps on stage, his belly jiggling while he starts the speech, signifying the start of the Reapings.

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

_**Was that awesome or what? Well, I feel that wasn't as good as my last one, but still good! Here are the links to what the girls' dresses looked like:**_

_**Bell's: **__**.**_

_**Oasis': **__**.?cataId=PD&productid=586175&imgindex=1**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review, they make my day! :)**_

_**REVIEW! Please?**_


End file.
